


Scouted Stiles Stilinski

by Dommelien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Loves Stiles, Fluff, Hot Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Model Stiles, My First Fanfic, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, basically Stiles gets scouted and becomes super popular, because i want that, i put in every character i like and the others just don't exist in this universe, i was desperate for model!Stiles, idk what this is yet, so i decided to write some myself, these tags are outta control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dommelien/pseuds/Dommelien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was prepared for another supernatural disaster, but this? This not so much. This being a manhunt for him after his picture gets taken when he was in the mall with Scott.</p><p>Or</p><p>The fic where people finally get brains and see Stiles is hot as fuck, and proceed to do something about it.<br/>With pack fluff & Sciles bromance. Because I love pack fluff and Sciles bromance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so as was in the tags, this is my first fanfiction ever. Constructive criticism is not only allowed but welcome, as I still obviously have a lot to learn! If people like this I'll continue, otherwise I'll probably leave it at this.

A flash of light made Stiles squint his eyes and he turned to the source. He saw a gruffly face smirk at him before the guy sprinted off like a madman. “What the hell was that? Did he just take a picture of us?”  
“I dunno man, I think so… but why would he?” Scott said, raising his brows.  
Stiles began rubbing his bottom lip. “I have no idea. Oh, shit, Scott! What if your eyes flashed and the dude freaks when he sees the photo?!” Stiles said, becoming increasingly worried until Scott patted his shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, man. It’ll probably be fine. I’m probably not even in the shot, at the very least not with my eyes since I wasn't looking his way.”  
Stiles wasn’t reassured, but grumbled only a little when his friend started steering him towards the exit of the mall.

—

A week later, Stiles had forgotten all about the incident and was laying on a couch in the Hale House when Lydia stormed in. He didn’t pay it any mind, since it was, well, Lydia. He was used to her antics by now. He, however, did not expect the bellowed “STILES!” she let out at him, and he fell off the couch with a thud.  
“Jeez, Lydia, what the hell is wrong?!” He rubbed his head, hoping he didn’t get to add another bump to his collection. Lydia only looked at him like he was stupid and walked towards the couch until she could kneel down next to Stiles.  
“Look.” She opened some magazine and Stiles’ mouth fell to a small ‘o’ as he recognized himself, enlarged, on the entire spread. His brain started clicking things together until he finally exclaimed an actual “Oh!” as he realized it was the picture that was taken a week ago, when he visited the mall with Scott.  
“Why the hell am I in a magazine?” He confusedly asked Lydia, who looked like she was going to slap him.  
“That’s what I was going to ask you, idiot!” she answered. Well, that wasn’t very helpful. Or nice.  
“Uh, I have absolutely no ideas about this. All I know is that this photo was taken a week ago…” and then Stiles just started laughing so loud, Lydia actually squealed and fell on her butt from being startled.  
“They cut Scott out! They cut Scott out! Scott, werewolf supernaturalé, overly handsome! And put me as the main model! That’s amazing!”  
He started to inspect the page closer, and noticed the small paragraph of text on the right hand bottom, just when Lydia snatched the magazine out of his hands and started reading it aloud.  
“Do you know him? MEN. fashion magazine is looking for this handsome lad, hoping to pluck him from the streets to offer him a contract. If you have any information about this young man, please contact the main studio for rewards—” Stiles shushed her, brain going a mile an hour. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the creaking of the stairs and turned to look at Erica descending the stairs. Her mouth was curled into an extremely terrifying smirk and when she came to the bottom of the stairs, she started prowling towards Stiles and Lydia, who were still sitting on the floor.  
“I really, really, really hope all I just heard was real. Was it? Lydia, show me that magazine. Like, right now.” Erica said. Stiles just sat numbly on the carpet, excited and scared at the same time. He was being acknowledged as handsome — which was pretty awesome, and by an actual acclaimed fashion magazine too, but he wasn’t sure he wanted all the attention that came with the few lines of text that went along with his giant picture. It was hard enough laying low with the supernatural all around him, he really didn’t need some type of bounty hunters to come crawling to Beacon Hills in search for ‘rewards’.  
Erica and Lydia had clasped hand and were looking at him with positively glittering eyes when he turned to look at them and a feeling of dread started to sink into his stomach. Those two together… were like hell. He visibly gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly filling in what canon events I did and did not, uh, 'accept' in my verse.

Even in hindsight, he probably never would’ve expected Greenberg to be the one that outed him first.

—

Lydia and Erica had been getting on his nerves all day, pushing him to contact the magazine, but Stiles still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Sure, it was a huge compliment, but he only just got into a good headspace after the pack came together.  
After Jackson’s kanima issues were resolved, they were taken by storm again when Cora Hale appeared, poisoned by mistletoe and wolfsbane. Derek used his alpha spark to heal Cora and after she was completely healed she joined the pack as well. They were already a boisterous bunch with just the four betas that Derek had bitten, but now that Cora and Derek were added to the mix? It was pretty terrifying.  
They were trying to continue as a pack with seven beta wolves, a banshee, a hunter and a human, as Lydia, Allison, Scott and Stiles had finally joined the pack as well (Lydia wouldn’t leave Jackson and Stiles wanted to keep an eye on everyone else, so with Allison joining in on the vote it was almost unanimous. Scott was the only one that protested). No one expected Scott to be the one that cared the most for the pack, in the end. He felt such a sense of needing to protect everyone, he became the first True Alpha in what Derek had them believe was a long, long time.  
When school started again, a stray wendigo started attacking people. Scott and Stiles had just cornered the monster when suddenly, he started scaling the hospital walls — Stiles looked flabbergasted as Scott jumped on the emergency stairwell and followed it up. Stiles started to run for the elevator but by then, the wendigo had already almost thrown a poor kid off that was just chilling on the roof. Scott had to bite the kid —his name was Liam— to save him from falling off the roof. Unfortunately, he just turned into an alpha, so Liam was turned into yet another beta. But every disaster must have a bright side, and it was endearing to see Liam take to the bite so well. He started to look up to Scott as if he were his older brother, and Scott blossomed in the role. Stiles was also there on the night Liam got bitten, so the boy also felt a special connection to Stiles, who didn’t mind that at all. Liam had anger issues, but apparently he felt so at home with the pack, they kind of just vanished like snow before the heat of spring. With Liam came Mason, who was their precious fanboy. Every new thing they taught the two freshmen, Liam listened attentively to, but Mason positively soaked it all up like a human sponge. Like that, he was very similar to Stiles, who started having Mason help him and Lydia out with translating the Argent bestiary.  
Everyone then helped with renovating the Hale House, as they really needed a bigger hideout than Stiles’s room. Which everyone just entered as they pleased. Which, strangely, Stiles didn’t particularly appreciate. But the Hale House was made for a big family, and that they were. Finally.

So excuse Stiles if he wasn’t really feeling up to throwing all those fuzzy feelings away so quickly to exchange them for excitement? He’d never been popular for his looks, so all the attention from the magazine just felt kind of weird and unnatural. Not as unnatural as werewolves were, but still. Pretty odd.

However, that didn’t stop Erica and Lydia, who just started again with their pushing on Monday morning before school started. Lydia had picked Erica up and they were waiting in front of his house, leaning agains Lydia’s car, arms crossed and sunglasses on. They looked like ridiculously pretty bodyguards and even though Stiles was fussing about being able to ride to school himself, he couldn’t wipe the smirk from his face when they flanked him and they walked into school looking like Team Badass. Or Duo Badass and Poor Kid. Well, whatever. He felt good.

Until he came to his locker. At first, he didn’t realize all those people were standing by his locker, but as he came closer and verified the numbers to be his locker, he had to admit they were. Like in slow motion, the group of teens started turning towards him and he could see smirks on their faces. Not as terrifying as Lydia and Erica smirks, but they were up there. They looked predatory. Unknowingly, Stiles started to slow down. Erica and Lydia took that as their call and both put a hand on his back, Lydia between his shoulder blades and Erica on his lower back, because she was a horrible person and he could feel her finger slipping lower and lower. They pushed him and he flailed, only just saving himself from face planting into the floor. He glowered at them but they didn’t relent; they just kept pushing him until he was standing next to his locker, avoiding the expectant eyes from the group standing only a few feet away.  
“Is it really you?!” a cute sophomore with wide eyes blurted out. “Are they really looking for you? You should totally accept their offer!” That seemed to break the spell that was on them, as all of them started to say things at once, leaving Stiles standing by his locker, biology books in his arms, shocked still.  
“Uhh…”  
“Stiles, that was such an eloquent reply! Come on, let me save you from Erica and Lydia. We have biology together next, right?” Allison said, his savior. His goddess. Why didn’t he appreciate her more, again? He totally should. Yep. She’s awesome. He started saying as such when Allison gently grabbed his arm and pulled him with her.

—

Lunchtime was hectic. He spastically entered the cafeteria as usual, speaking enthusiastically with Scott about their plans for a manly slumber party Friday. Stiles didn’t notice almost every pair of eyes in the room looking at him, but Scott did, and he also landed his eyes on the two adult women overseeing the cafeteria that looked way overdressed to be teachers. And he was right, he saw a few students point to him and Stiles and whisper a few things, but he couldn’t hear what — all the other sounds were overwhelming his senses. He was confused, and nudged Stiles when the women started making their way over to them. Stiles looked over where Scott was looking at and tilted his head, making a few girls that were near the pair giggle and whisper things about how cute he looked. Scott pulled a weird face at that, not used to people paying attention to them like that — and certainly not Stiles. At that point, the women had reached Stiles and were giving him some serious elevator eyes. One of the women put her hand on her hip and after a few moments of looking thoughtful, smiled sweetly at Stiles.  
“Honey, you really are kind of perfect. We’re from MEN. magazine, I’m sure you’ve seen your spread already? We never expected to find you so soon, especially not in this hole of a town, but here we are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in clarification, the Darach, Alpha Pack and Nogitsune shit never happened. I'm ignoring everything that happened in season 4 and onwards except Liam and Mason joining the pack.  
> Erica and Boyd never died. They didn't find Malia. Peter stayed dead after they killed him the first time and Kate's still dead as well (since I hate that woman with the passion of a million fiery suns. God. Basically I hate all Derek's 'women' (except Paige) so Jennifer never appears, and neither does Breaden) and likewise Gerard is dead too. Victoria as well. Allison and Chris are the only Argents left because I love them.


	3. Chapter 3

“Uhh…”  
That was already the second time today people left Stiles speechless. And that never happens. What is up with today? Stiles stood contemplating this, and the sweetly smiling woman thrust her hand at him.  
“Well, I guess some introductions are necessary. I’m a senior manager at MEN. magazine and my name is Kathinka Andrews. This is my assistant, Julie Brooks. Stiles snapped out of it and hesitantly took her hand. He returned the small wave Julie gave him.  
After Kathinka released him, he couldn’t help but blurt out: “Kathinka… that’s kind of an unusual name, isn’t it? Oh! I don’t mean anything by that. My first name is rare as well and it's actually quite atrocious—erm. That really came across awful. Sorry ‘bout that.”  
That made Scott snort, and the women and Stiles looked at the forgotten young man. Kathinka, who looked a bit put off by his word vomit, curtly introduced herself to Scott as well. She didn’t bother doing the same for Julie this time, leaving her to extend a hand to Scott and do it herself. Stiles was intently looking at Kathinka, trying to figure out what she was going to do next.  
Sadly Kathinka took the boring route and just grabbed his arm.  
“Is there somewhere in this school we could talk a bit more private? I’d think you wouldn’t want your whole student body to listen in, but that’s your choice.” Kathinka gestured around the room, as everyone hurriedly went back to eating, hoping they stayed in the cafeteria.  
“Uhh, yeah, I guess that’s fine? We can go to the bleachers, I don’t think anyone’s there during lunch. Scott, you coming bro?” Scott perked up at hearing his name and beamed at Stiles.  
“Of course, buddy! I’ll just go tell the gang we won’t be at lunch, okay?” Scott started walking towards their usual table, where Liam and Mason already sat. Scott turned around and looked way out of his usual comfort zone when his face took on a pensive expression.  
“Would you mind Liam joining us? I think he’ll want to come, and, well, never mind, I don’t think that you’ll have a choice, anyways. Be back in a second!” And with that, Scott ran off towards Liam and Mason.  
“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name just now?” Julie was looking at him, a gentle smile on her face.  
“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Yeah, I know how it sounds. That isn’t actually my real first name, but I still haven’t found anyone able to nail the pronunciation of it yet so I just go by Stiles instead. Much easier.” Stiles shrugged, as if saying, what can you do about it? Julie just kept smiling, and Stiles found it infectious. This started some weird sort of smiling contest, which Kathinka just silently watched. Stiles started guiding the two to the bleachers when he saw Scott returning, a solemnly looking Liam by his side. Looking a bit further, he saw Mason sighing exasperatedly at Liam’s back with fondness in his eyes.  
Scott and Liam joined them, and the five reached the bleachers safely, but not without some whispering along the way. Those women caught a lot of attention, damn. Stiles spotted an open spot on the benches and gestured towards it.  
Even before everyone had sat down, Kathinka started talking to Stiles. “So, Stiles, have you actually seen the spread already? Because if you haven’t, I’ve got a copy right here.”  
Scott looked confused by this, so Kathinka took that as a sign that they hadn’t — even though Stiles had already seen it. She rummaged through her ginormous purse (or was it a briefcase? Women’s accessories are complicated, okay?) and grabbed out a copy of the magazine with Stiles’s picture in it. She handed it to Julie and tried to organize her bag a bit while Julie opened the right page. Before she could hand it to Stiles, Scott had grabbed it right out of her hands.  
“You say what now?! Stiles, is that really you?” Scott’s mouth had fallen open and Liam snatched the magazine right out of his pliant hands before copying Scott’s face almost exactly. Stiles couldn’t help but snort.  
“Yeah, man. Lydia showed it to me last Saturday. I was pretty weirded out, too.”  
“You’ve known about this for two days already? And you didn’t call me? Jeez, Stiles, I thought we were best friends!” Scott pouted and Stiles felt just a little bit guilty at that. He probably should’ve told Scott, but to be honest, he was kind of just wrapping his own head around it as well.  
“So,” Liam broke the silence, “you’re here to, what, scout Stiles?”  
Kathinka started nodding at that, her hands folded in her lap. “One of our parttime photographers took this picture,” she nodded at the still open magazine, “of you, and our editors went absolutely wild for you. Unfortunately, the photographer had already disappeared by then so we had no choice but to publish this spread to find you.”  
“But… Scott was also in that picture. Why did you choose me?” Stiles blushed saying this, not liking that he had to actually enunciate that embarrassing sentence. But he was curious, and he had to know.  
Julie spoke up before Kathinka could, “Darling, no offense to your friend Scott here, but he’s not exactly model material—and you are. Without a doubt. You’ve got that whole cute button nose thing going for you, along with the pink lips and smolder-y eyes. Actually, I don’t think I’ve seen seen such expressive eyes before. Also, your figure is just what the fashion world is looking for. You’re not the typical Greek god figure, but slim and lean, that’s fresh. And although you’re not really androgynous, you’d probably be able to rock some dresses!”  
Stiles’s jaw fell to the floor. Like, actually. He looked at Scott with wide eyes, and Scott was just beaming and smiling and generally just exuding happiness. Even Liam was showing off his adorable smile, proud of Stiles.  
Stiles, on the other hand, had no idea what this day was anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got any requests (like Stiles in a dress, Stiles with glasses-yes, I will be doing those two-or maybe things to do, see, places to go, etcetera) feel free to tell me, I might be able to put some in if I like them! :)

As soon as the day was over, Stiles pattered off to his Jeep and started driving home. He threw his bag on the couch as he arrived and grabbed a poptart from the pantry, taking a big bite. He kind of couldn’t believe he had agreed to an experimental photoshoot. He couldn’t model, did he go crazy or something?  
“Well,” he snorted, “too late now, I guess.”

—

Liam had invited himself along to his shoot, claiming that he conveniently had to go the the exact same location that day.  
“You know, Liam, you just could’ve asked. I don’t mind you joining me at all.” Liam smiled happily at that, buckling his seatbelt. Stiles drove off to the address he had gotten, leading them to some sort of apartment. He locked the Jeep and Liam was already ringing the doorbell. The door opened electrically and they stepped inside, taking the elevator to the 5th floor. When they got out of the elevator, there was already someone waiting for them, looking straight at Stiles.  
“Hey! You must be Stiles. I’m Damien, nice to meet ya!” Stiles shook his hand and introduced Liam to Damien. The latter gave Liam a big smile with appearing dimples in his cheeks and then walked through the hall, leading them towards the apartment. He stopped at the end of the hallway, outside a big mahogany door, and got out his keys—just when the door opened. A tall girl with a tomboyish pixie cut took one look at the three and grabbed Stiles’s wrist, pulling him along. They went past a few doors and entered a grand living room, bright because of one entire wall made out of glass. In the corner, Stiles could see some lilac room room divider-ish contraption set up and a few camera’s on a table full of lenses. A split second later, he was forcefully set down into a chair in front of a huge mirror, as the girl with the pixie cut started searching through her makeup bags, mumbling about colors and whether to use powder or liquid? Stiles took that opportunity to look around a bit and he had to admire the room. Three of the walls were painted stark white and one wall was bright yellow, the sunny kind. Nice leather and velvet couches and chairs were placed in a U formation around a plush carpet. Damien led Liam towards the couches, and Liam basically threw himself down on a chair so soft he sagged down quite a few inches, making Damien and Stiles laugh.

Julie entered the room from a door Stiles hadn’t noticed yet and walked towards Stiles.  
“Hey! Good to see you found it okay. Today, we just want to try out some casual clothes, maybe a few suits if we can find the time. That alright with you?”  
“Yeah, that sounds cool. I’m not really sure what you’re expecting from me, though. I’m not really informed about being a model or… posing, I guess?”  
“Don't worry, just follow the photographer’s directions. No one’s going to expect you to pose well on your own when this is your first shoot. Kathinka’s not going to be able to join us today, so I’m afraid your stuck with me, though.”  
“Thank god,” Stiles sighed, ”she was scaring the shit out of me. She’s like Lydia’s big sister I never wanna meet, y’know? Or, well, I guess you don’t know Lydia, but she’s this gorgeous strawberry-haired goddess, who also scares the shit out of me, but I still dig her. I’m a masochist like that. But yeah, I’ve kind of accepted it by now. I’ve been going after her since 5th grade, after all. I’ve got a complete 10-year plan to woo her, can’t give up hope now!—Oh dear god. Sorry for the word vomit!” Julie just laughed genuinely, and Stiles felt just a little bit more at ease. He was always more prone to shut off his brain-to-mouth filter when he felt nervous, and he was feeling hella nervous right now. Julie patted his shoulder and motioned toward the girl with the pixie cut, “Sam here’s going to do your makeup—we don’t need a lot, just a little bit—and then you can try on a few of the outfits we brought for you. Sound good?”

“Yeah, sure, that sounds cool.” Stiles nodded.  
Sam, who was waiting on them to finish talking not so patiently, swiveled his chair around almost immediately and wielded her brushes like they were daggers. He couldn’t really see what she was doing, but kept silent because her face said she could very well use her brushes as daggers and poke his eyes out or something equally painful if she so wished. When she was done, the slightest hint of a smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth and then she was ushering him out of the chair and towards a small room to the side of her makeup station. He entered a storage room of sorts, and two dozen or so outfits hanging from clothing racks.  
Sam started sifting through them before humming contently and pulling one out, unzipping the bag. It revealed to be a wine red henley with black straight pants. Both looked extremely expensive and not the type of clothes that should be given to Stiles, since he was clumsy on a good day and self-harming on a bad with all the falling and tripping and flailing he did. She thrust the outfit at him, pointed at a room divider he could change behind and started scouring through the pairs of shoes neatly assorted beneath the clothing racks. Stiles shrugged out of his plaid, tee and baggy jeans and donned the new clothes. They felt so soft, Stiles barely held in a soft moan. Blushing a bit about how tight the pants and shirt were, he stepped out from behind the screen and put on the shoes Sam gave him. When he stood up from tying the laces on his casual, cognac dress shoes she gave him a once-over and smiled appreciatively.

“Now, mister, we don’t have all day, so let’s get to the picture taking! That’s why you’re here, after all.” Stiles followed her, watching the soft hair on top of her head bounce with every step. As he stepped out of the room, Liam grinned broadly and proudly at him, making Stiles blush a bit. He hadn’t even seen himself yet, this wasn’t fair!  
When he was changing, another man had entered the living room. He was tall and blonde, with kind eyes and big ears. Stiles immediately liked him. The man was holding one of the cameras and talking to Julie, so Stiles walked towards them and held out his hand for the man to take.  
“Hey, man, nice to meet you. I’m Stiles.” The man took his hand and smiled at him.  
“Nice to meet you, too, Stiles. My name is Abraham, and I’m the lucky one to take your pictures today. I see you’re ready, so why don’t we get started right away? If you’d stand in front of the lilac screen, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I don't have a beta reader and I pretty much post these chapters as soon as I write them (often without even reading them twice, whoops) so... yeah, they're not perfect.


End file.
